Francisco (A Spaceific Universe)
Francisco is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Francisco Gaona Gender : Male Age : 45 Species : Human (Enhanced) Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : HEROES Program Subject (Formerly), Monster Hunter Notable Relations : Valeria (Sister) ✞ Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Earth Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Silver Shooters Francisco uses duel wielded revolvers to shoot and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Revolver *Firing Mode : Semi-Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Small *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Combustible Grenade Francisco can throw out a grenade that detonates after a small delay to deal damage and cause enemies to take additional damage from other sources or can detonate it by shooting it. *Ability Type : Damaging/Debuffing *Damage Amount/Debuffing Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt)/Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt)/Medium (If Shot) Second Ability : Catching Net Francisco can use his net launcher to shoot out a big net that both deals damage and slows any enemies that it manages to entangle itself around until they are able to naturally get out of it. *Ability Type : Damaging/Debuffing *Damage Amount/Debuffing Amount : Small (On Hit)/Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Enemy Effected) Third Ability : Sliding Through Francisco can go low and slide across the ground of an area to avoid being effected by crowd control while also automatically shooting at any enemies within range of him while he does. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Small *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Short *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Use) Ultimate Ability : One Last Dance Francisco decides to put everything he has left into enhancing himself for a last stand and gaining both increased damage and speed while his enemies are much more highlighted. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Francisco has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Rogue Monster Hunter (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Francisco Doing A Cowboy Stance Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Francisco Lifting His Hat With A Revolver Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Don't Make Me Do This The Hard Way..." Story Appearances Trivia *Francisco's creation was inspired by the existence of McCree from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe